The Sugar Bowl
by Salem Navy
Summary: This takes place after 'Chained.' Is Tony sensitive about the whole thing? A quick trip to get some coffee may loosen him up. Rated PG for minor language. COMPLETE


**Hey guys! I am back with a short, one chapter story, but don't worry I am still working on The Man I Love. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and to those who haven't... you must die! Just kidding. Anyways, this story takes place after 'Chained'. That was a very good episode. Tony (Michael) looked extremely hot, hot, HOT! ****

* * *

**

Tony noticed Kate as soon as she walked into the bullpen. She had on a pair of pants that hugged her curves wonderfully and a top that almost revealed a bit of cleavage.. He also couldn't help but realize that she had a huge grin plastered on her face. It made him smile. He was ready to keep score. "Kate, you didn't forget."

"DiNozzo, what the hell are you talking about? What was I not supposed to forget?"

"It is dress like a ho at work day."

"I guess that is why you are wearing that outfit."

'Damn! Wasn't supposed to lose that one Tony. Pull yourself together.' He brushed his hair to the side and acted like he hadn't just had his ass burnt. Then he tried to look on the bright side... wait there wasn't one. What the hell was he talking about.

"I'd say that's one point for Kate. Right DiNozzo?"

"Mornin' Gibbs. Glad to see you brought your sense of humor."

"Carrying it in my pocket just in case as always. By the way DiNozzo, you have quite a report to type up. Considering yesterday's events." Immediately once he said it he wished he could take it back. Tony was kind of sensitive about it all still. Gibbs had a heart, no matter who believed it.

"I'll get right on it. I still... Kate where are you going?"

"To the breakroom to get some coffee. Not like it is any of your business."

"I want some coffee to please."

"Yeah well people in hell want a glass of ice water."

"Nevermind I will get it myself." Sarcasm begged to drip from his mouth, but he refused. If he couldn't win, he wouldn't play. Slowly, he got up and followed Kate. 'Why couldn't she just bring him the damn coffee?'

* * *

Kate quieted a laugh as Tony walked into the breakroom. "You look so sad."

"Like you're really worried. Please. I could get more sympathy out of a dog."

"Probably. Which reminds me Tony. Did you ever find that mangy, old, brown Shih Tzu you lost? I believe it's name was... Kate?"

"Heard about that didja? Truthfully, I just saw her this morning. Yeah, but I never knew she drank coffee."

"You are such an ass!" Kate knew that she had that one coming. At least it was over with. It hadn't been mentioned in front of Gibbs or McGee. Which is what she'd wanted.

"Kate... Kate? Earth to Kate." Tony waved his hands in front of her face.

"Huh? What?"

"Can you pass me the sugar?"

"Only when you apologize."

"I will do no such thing. I would rather die."

"As you wish." Kate kept the sugar on her opposite side, out of Tony's reach.

"C'mon Kate. You know I can't drink my coffee like this." He made a quick grab for it, causing Kate to jump and the bowl to fall to the floor, breaking.

"Oh crap!" Quickly Kate bent down to pick up the pieces. While she did so Tony had a clear view of her ass. It was perfect he decided, to perfect for words. "Tony, are you going to help me? This is your fault you know."

"Sure Kate. As soon as I finish checking out the scenery."

"You pervert."Tony helped Kate finish picking up the pieces of glass

. "At least it was only a few big pieces, but it was a big sugar bowl. Who needs that much sugar anyway? Damn, it had just been refilled too. Look at all the sugar." It was true. It looked like a whole bag of it had been emptied onto the floor.

"Quit your babbling and sweep it up."

"I think not."

"I think so."

"No." At that moment Tony reached down, grabbed a handful of sugar and lightly sprinkled it in Kate's hair. "Sorry. It slipped."

"You are going down." Kate gave Tony a shove which made him stumble and fall into the pile of sugar. "Tony, are you okay? I didn't mean for you to get hurt. Here." Kate slowly extended her hand, immediatly realizing her mistake. Tony pulled her beside him, covering her front side in what look like small crystals. Before they knew it they had the entire breakroom a mess. Sugar was everywhere and a cup of water that had somehow gotten onto the counter had fallen onto the floor, giving the sugar a candy like, sticky quality. They each struggled to get upand clean themselves up.

"Well, that was fun but now look at this mess. Nice going Kate." She didn't feel like arguing. They stared in disbelief at what a mess they had made. "Maybe we should clean ourselves up first." Tony suggested. Tony's hair looked matted while Kate's was tangled into innumerable number of knots.

They stood for a few mintues wiping the now sticky substance from their clothes and arms. Kate began to leave the room to find a broom. "Wait Kate."

"What?"

"You have some on your back. Come here." She walked over and Tony ran his hands down her back, sending pure tingles down her spine. "There is a little here to." He said, this time running his fingers down her sides. Eventually grabbing her waist and spinning her around to face him.

"Did you get it all?" She sounded breathless.

"No, you have a little more right here." Daringly he moved his lips closer to hers and gave her a soft kiss. Pulling away hastily after realizing his mistake, he saw that Kate's eyes were closed.

"Kate?"

"Hmm?" Slowly her dark brown eyes fluttered open and she began to walk away, but to Tony's surprise she just closed and locked the door. His eyebrows lifted in confusion and excitement. "Really Tony. You call that a kiss?" Kate pulled him in for a passionate out of breath kiss that would have rocked Elvis' world.

"Well tickle me pink."

"Glad you are deciding to show your femine side DiNozzo."

"Me too." He lifted Kate up and set her on the table, making sure to first discard all things in the way.

"What about Gibbs? What will he think?"

"He is just going to have to wait his turn."

* * *

Sorry that it sucked. It just came to my mind. It is now 5:00 AM and mybrain is mush. Goodnight! 


End file.
